I'll fight
by qwertified
Summary: Ugh..Chapter 8 is UP! FINALLY! Yeah, I KNOW...it's been like FOREVER! And FF.Net is screwed. But Migel's not thinking about that as he takes in Erika...^^;;..read and review!
1. Default Chapter

  
~I'll fight~  
  
"Ugghhh...what the hell??" Erika groaned, sitting up straight. Only to lie back down again immediately,   
because her head was throbbing worse then ever.Slowly, she sat back up again, and looked around her   
surroundings. Darkness...Nothing but darkness... her eyes soon got accustommed to the darkness, and   
she became aware that she was sitting on a wooden bench, held up by 2 thick metal, rusted chains. She   
was in a prison cell type room,made with grey rough bricks.Rusted chains hung from the walls, and she could   
faintly make out the outline of a skeleton, hanging by it's wrists in those chains. Shuddering, she turned her   
eyes around to scan the rest of the room.All in all, a very dreary place.  
"How the hell did I get here anyways??" She asked herself. "Oh yes. I remember...."  
  
************Flashback***********  
She was walking alone, across the fields. Everythig happened in a blur, and the next thing she knew, she was   
running from someone...something.. All around her, she heard people screaming, the clashing of swords, and  
fire burned down houses all aorund her. Smoke stung her eyes, but she didn't stop running. She ran into   
something sharp,that cut her shoulder. The wound slowed her actions, and what she was running from caught   
up to her.A boy, or man...white hair,styled into a late 'Beethoven' style. Wild garnet eyes, and a red and black   
uniform. Strapped to his waist was a sword.He caught up to her, and grabbed her aroudn the neck, causing her   
to choke, and fall.  
"Ha..my pretty, think you're so good dontcha?" He whispered feriously into her ears. She could only choke and   
cough. He laughed, and maniac laugh, cold and true.  
"You're very nice looking, you know that?" He asked her, hissing as venomously as a snake.He laughed again.   
"Too bad it can't get you out of it this time!" He shouted out, and in a flash, swung out a sword from his waist   
and at her.He let go of her thoat at the time, and as quickly as she could, she ducked down,a nd missed the   
sword.Then, she brought a foot down,on the weakest part of his body.The pain didn't seem to faze him at all.   
It did however distract him,and she took the oppurtunity to run again. If she had stayed behind longer, she would   
have heard him yell out order for someone to get her.  
Run..run...run away...that was the only on her mind. However, with blood gushing out of her cut in her shoulder,   
and her throat aching, it was no surprise that somone did catch up to her. The someone, reached out an   
arm, and brought himself crashing down on top of her, knocking the air out of her chest.She struggled, but at   
the moment, just wasn't strong enough to get out from udnerneath the boy. Footsteps were heard near her, and   
a painful blow was brought to her head, making her black out. The last words she heard were,   
"Good job Miguel, she may come in use."  
  
**********End of flashback*********  
  
"Oh, gee, that's like, so great!" SHe muttered to herself. SHe looked around her surroundings again. "And they  
couldn't just be so polite as to give me a better prison cell, could they?"  
"I'm glad you like it here." A cold voice came from the darkness. "You'll be staying here much longer then you   
expect, you little bitch." Erika froze, as she recognized the voice. Oh no...She thought,panic racing through her   
mind. Oh no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well?? Like it? Please r+r! 


	2. blah..what the hell am I supposed to cal...

~I'll fight~  
  
Erika gritted her teeth as she recognized the voice. Him...the 'Beethoven' hair boy who had tried to catch her. And him, most likely it was HIM who had tossed her in this cell. Squinting her eyes into the darkness, she tried to see who had spoken.  
Pushing back the fear, she spoke to him...or what he hoped was him. She couldn't see him, which made it spightly difficult to speak to him.  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me??" She shouted out, trying to sound braver then she was. It came out as those sassy, 'attitude' voices.  
"Well...macho girl, aren't you? How nice..." The cold voice sliced through the darkness, and to her, sending chills down her spine. He had a bloodthirsty, battle-war type voice, and yet, cold enough to freeze the alive. Still, she wouldn't let him see her cave in and shake.  
"Shut up you ass and show yourself!!" She thought for a moment. "Or are you AFRAID smartass?" Erika smiled coyly, inwardly. You could tell that this type of guy didn't like to be called 'scared.'  
"Who do you think you're calling an ass? And I am NOT afraid you bitch!"The voice was furious. Obviously, Erika had really got to him. Finally...she thought to herself. She wanted to see some action.  
"You, you ugly airbag filled with no brains!!" She kicked herself mentally. Wow...that was like, the best thing you could come up with!! She thought to herself sarcastically.  
"You..you.." The words had touched a nerve to him. At once, he stepped out of the shadows, and for once, Erika got a good look at him.Her breath caught in her throat,as she stared at him. This guy..he was definatly NOT ugly or anything close to it! He was...beautiful. Erika struggled to find a word appropriate, but she couldn't.  
Silvery, white hair framed the thin face, and flared out against his face, slightly curly, slightly not.Piercing garnet eyes, shone from his face. A faded scar lined one cheek,from previous battles probably. A gold..thing...she didn't know what it called,was strapped across his forehead.He wore a stiff armor, of red and black.  
He wasn't cute, cute was for good looking guys who wore 'punk' type clothing. This guy's clothing couldn't be close to punk.Oh, but how she loved his face. It was a beautiful work of art. He was...handsome.Or Beautiful. Or both.Slapping hersetf mentally, she shook the thoughts out of her head.She opened her mouth to speak, diliberatly making it bitchy again.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She demanded. He sneered at her. It sort of freaked her out though, it was hard enough to pick a fight with one you didn't know, but dangerous to pick a fight with one who had a SWORD strapped to his waist. He could kill her anytime, and they both knew it.Still, she wouldn't cave in.  
"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He said smoothly, walking up to, and circling her, garnet eyes into emerald ones."You are now an official Dragon Slayer of the Zaibach Empire.You'll need training, that's for sure, but we can deal with that.I'm your commander Lord Dilandau, or Dilandau-sama. You obey me, or Lord Folken. Got that?"  
She stared at him, digesting the information. Then she narrowed her eyes. Obey him? No way!!  
"And if I don't become one?" She questioned, glaring at him.He smiled evilly, and drew out his sword in a matter of seconds, with a cutting 'whiiisshh..'  
"Death." He said as smooth as frosting on a cake. Erika stared at the sword, thoughts whirring through her head. Death...or obey the piece of trash in front of he. She looked up and glared at him, as she saw his satisfied 'cat-ate-the-canary' look. He had got her stuck, and he knew it. Unless she was willing to die, she had to become a dragon slayer. She let her breath go in..then out.  
"Fine.." She muttered. Then she got up, and walked to Dilandau.surprising him. "Listen..." She hissed to him, backing him up asgainst the wall,and to both their surprise, which she was able to do."Just becasue I joined, does not..and I repeat DOES NOT make you able to command me to do anything, except in battle. Got that??" She stepped away from him. He seemed slightly dazed. She frowned, and waited for him to snap out fo it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dilandau's Pov  
  
The girl, she stood up from her seat, and walked towards me. I caught myself frozen in surprise, no one had ever dared to cross me like that! She backed me up against the wall, and I found myself mesmerized by her glinting emerald eyes. She hissed something God knows what, into my ears. I barely listened, I was drowning..drowning into those hyponotizing green eyes. Drowning...then she stepped back. The hypnotization stopped. But I was still mesmerized by HER.She had black and blue hair, which fell gracefully to her waist. She was beautfully slim, and her motions showed that she wasn't a clutz, or anything close. Strange clothes wrapped her frame, but I had seen maany strange clothes when attacking. Her small t-shirt, and tight jean flares, and platforms were pretty common on what I had seen of plenty of other girls when attacking other towns. But they had never looked...right on them. What the girl wore in front of me, she was..beautiful. Everything she did, they were beautiful on her,what she wore, beautiful...  
Then, with horror and shock, I realized what I was doing. I was...observing her in highly un appropriate thoughts for me!! I was..'falling for her.' I shook my head furiously trying to clear the disturbing thoughts from my head. Then, I realized that she had stopped talking, and was staring at me, with confusion in her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhh...sir??" Erika asked him cautiously. Dilandau had been gazing at her, in a dazed state for more then 10 mintues already. He shook his head rapidly, and then focused his eyes upon hers. He sneered at her again.  
"Never.." He said, drawing out his sword again, and pointing it at her. "Call me anything but Lord Dilandau..or Dilandau-sama." He smiled at her, tauntingly, daring her to get out of the state she was in. She nodded, a lump stuck in her throat.He drew back his sword. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat back down. Then she noticed that Dilandau..err...Dilandau-SAMA's eyes had focused upon her again.  
"What??" She said slightly annoyed, then cringed waititng for the blow of his sword on her. It never came. She looked up again. He was watching her calmly."Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked again. He shrugged.  
"What's your name?" He asked, tucking his sword into his belt again.  
"Erika."  
"That's a nice name."  
"Whatever." She leaned back into the wall. She looked around her surroundings again."Do I have to live in here? This cell?"He shook his head, his hair flying around, then falling back in place as he stopped.  
"Nope. You'll get your own dorm."  
"That's good. I don't like this place that much." She yawned."What time is it?"  
"About 2 quarter moons is my guess."  
"Huh?"  
"10-11 pm."  
"Oh." She yawned again. "Can I go now?"  
"Go where?"  
"To my dorm? To like, sleep?"  
"No."  
"No??? Why not???"  
"Because..your dorm isn't ready yet. You'll be sharing a room with..me.." She noticed the way he said 'me'..and she looked at, him surprised.Almsot like..he was HAPPY he was sharing a room with her. He avoided her eyes, and took a key from his pocket. "Follow me." He said, without glancing at her. Wordlessly, she got up, and followed, as she unlocked the door, and opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There. A nice new chapter for you guys. Please..please...review??? 


	3. blah

I'll Fight3 Kay…the next chap is out…can you plz plz plz plz plz review it?? plz?

**I'll Fight**

Erika yawned as she followed Dilandau out of the prison cell. Tucking a strand of hair from her eyes to behind her ear sleepily, she walked out of the door, unconciously smacking now and then into Dilandau. Whether or not he noticed it,he gave no sign, and continued on silently heading to wherever he was heading.   
They walked, for what seemed like hours to Erika, when in fact only minutes. Finally her feet (and her sleepy head) could take no more, and she stopped abruptly.

"I'm tired…" She said only half concious now. He stopped too.

"It's only been a few minutes, c'mon you'll have to meet everyone at least too, you know." She groaned, and shook her head trying to clear it. Still, she couldn't bring herself to lift her foot, which felt like lead, to walk. Dilandau sighed, and offered her his hand. "Here, if you're that tired, which I'm guessing you are, I'll help you there." With that, he put an arm around her and very gently (and very un-Dilandau like) slightly lifted her up. Erika's eyes shot open and she gave a small struggle of trying to release herself.

"Lemme _go_!"

"You're too _tired _,just let me _help_ you at least."

"I…I…" Still only half into the world, she gave up, and let sleep take over her mind, while she slumped in Dilandau's arms.

**~~~~~~Dilandau's Pov~~~~~~~**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Me, Dilandau, vicious Dilandau had just offered to help the girl in front of me, to walk, or whatever. This was extremely unlike me, but I couldn't stop the disturbing sense in my head, willing myself to help her in any way I could.

_Stop._ I told myself firmly. _This is not me. Stop it. STOP IT!!_ However my body was way beyond my control, and I watched in slight shock, and little reluctance as I payed no heed to her struggles, and therefore, let her slump into my arms.

_I have half a mind to just drop her and call for Ghatti or Chesta to get her._ But I couldn't. Again my body would not obey my pleas. Besides, it felt kind of…nice to hold her like this, just her and me. Her small frame looked so delicate in my muscular arms, I was afraid to move, in case I might hurt her. Her midnight blue hair covered her face, and her arms which were dangling into the air, gave the sense of fragileness and danger at the same time.

I must be going crazy. I thought to myself. I'm a soldier. Soldier's are not supposed to get attached to anyone, nevermind to eachother.   
So with that thought, that dangerous thought in my mind, I would not let myself get any closer to her.Just close enough so that I could hold her and bring her to the Great Hall, where the other soldiers were to meet her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Miguel! Guess what I heard??" Miguel looked up from polishing his sword, and looked into Chesta's bright blue eyes.

"What?" He said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. This was the fifth time Chesta had interrupted him, and he was _not_ taking it well. "Did your sword break in half _again_? Did you finally _notice_ that you have no _brain_? Or what??" He snapped sharply. Chesta took no heed; Miguel always had slight outbreaks, it wasn't the first time he had snapped at him.

"Nope!" Chesta said cheerfully. Then he noticed Miguel glowering at him, and he added quickly. "Not yet anyways."

"Then what??"

"We're gonna have a new Dragon Slayer!!" Chesta annouced to the whole room. Suddenly, the whole room hushed, as everybody there, absorbed the news. "Or at least that's what I overheard Dilandau-sama and Folken-sama saying in the hall. Before I got here." Still, there was complete silence.

"A new Dragon Slayer, eh?" Ghatti questioned. "Wonder what he'll be like?"

"Yeah, d'you think he'll be acceptable?" Guimel's voice came out, from his steady card game which had been broken by Chesta's announcement.

"What do you mean by acceptable?" Miguel scowled. "Obviously he's good enough, or else he wouldn't be joining."

"No, what I mean is, d'you think we can accept him? I mean, what if he's a total snob, kinda like Miguel? No offence." He added to Miguel's dark scowl at his comment.

"Well, as long as he's nice, I can accept him." Chesta concluded. The finishing silence in the room confirmed that everyone agreed with him. Miguel's sigh broke the silence, and everyone turned to look at him.

"If what you're saying is right Chess, then we better make ourselves a bit presentable for when Lord Dilandau calls us to go down to Great Hall to meet this guy." He said, in his normal superior tone, turning his attention back to his sword.

"Oh…Miguel, always having to look nice, eh?" Dalet questioend sarcastically, earning a glare from Miguel. "Don't worry Mig, we've got it under control, we always look ok. Right guys?" He looked to the others, who nodded.

At that moment, the swift noise of a door opening interrupted the 'What could be a fight.' In stepped Folken Strategos. There was a sudden rustle as all the soldiers rushed to line up in their respectable lines, and straighten themselves up. As for Miguel, he just slid his sword into his belt, and lined up, making no well to fix himself up, knowing all to well he looked fine. Unlike the rest.   
Folken looked at the neat line, with slight amusement.

"All right. As some of you may have heard," Folken said calmly, looking for a second pointedly at Chesta who turned pink. "We have a new Dragon Slayer, who is waiting in the Great Hall at the moment. We are to go down and welcome _her_." He was careful to stress out the fact that the new Dragon Slayer was _not a male._With that, he turned and swiftly lef the room. There was a brief silence, then, like an explosion, whispers broke out over the room.

"_Her_??"

"A _girl_??"

"If _they_ think I'm gonna--"

"A _girl _?? But--"

Folken stepped back in the room, a small barely used smile on his features, hushing everyone up again.

"I think I meant for you down _now _." He said smoothly, before leaving again. The Dragon Slayers wasted no time in hurrying after Folken to the Great Hall, each wondering what this girl was like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, just had to stop now, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Please r and r!!   



	4. That'll be one dollar please...just kidd...

I'll FIght4 Kay...I'm not gonna bother with the commentry...oh shoot, I just did.Oh well, now that I 've started with the commentry, might as well say what I want too. 

I'm thinking of putting of putting yaoi (sp?) in this story.Plz, in ur reviews tell me if you agree or not, and what yaoi couples you would like. No yuri plz. 

**I'll Fight**

"Are you_ ever _planning to let_ go _of her?" Folken asked Dilandau, as they waited in the Great Hall. Erika was still asleep and in Dilandau's 'protective' arms. Dilandau looked up,from Erika's face, to Folken's, and scowled. 

"Not _funny.._.Don't be_ stupid _Folken, I'm just holding her so she won't_ fall._" 

"She doesn't look to capable of that, from the way she's lying." Folken pointed enough. Sure enough, Erika was sitting slightly in Dilandau's lap, her legs bent, and feet on the seat next to them. Her upper body was clutched in Dilandau's grasp, as she leaned unconciously against him, her head lying on her shoulder. She was quite capable of not falling, if Dilandau were to let go of her. 

"I..I...uhhh..." Folken wiped a smile coming onto his face, and looked towards the staircase where he had come down from. 

"Where are the your 'Slayers Dilandau? They're supposed to be here by now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Miguel!! Wait!!" Chesta shouted. 

"What?? Why??" Miguel turned to look at Chesta. Then he noticed that the rest of the Dragon Slayers weren't there behind him, as he was in the lead. "Hey, where is everybody?" Chesta smiled weakly, and pointed to a room near him. 

"Taking a piss. Which is why you should wait for us, because_ I _need to go too." Miguel sighed heavily, and impatiently as Chesta disappeared into the room, where sounds of laughter and flushing toilets could be heard. 

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind his ear, and looked around. _I wish I could be there with them in the washroom. _He thought to himself. _Laughing, and talking, being one of them. Instead.. _He smacked his gloved fist against his palm. _...I have to be the superior Dragon Slayer father wants me to be...not allowed to have any fun.. _Miguel looked bitterly into a window near him, at his reflection. _I want to have friends!! _He thought desperately, while staring into his reflection. _I don't **want **to be Miguel Labariel, perfect soldier!! Perfect soldier my ass...what a perfect soldier here really is is someone who has fun..and friends..not me.. **Superior **Miguel..**Snotty **Miguel....for once i just wish I could be **Miguel**!!!_

"Augghhh!!!" He shouted angrily, jumping up and kicking the wall near him. 

"Miguel?" He looked up and met Ghatti's blue eyes.He must have finished up and got out of the washroom without Miguel noticing. 

"_What_?" Miguel asked sharply, _too _sharply. Ghatti winced slightly. 

"You ok?" 

"Perfect. Just _fine_." He failed to notice the sarcasm in Miguel's voice. "Is everybody done in there?" He asked hurriedly, to cover up for the awkward moment. 

"Ummm...yeah. I think. Hold on." With that, Ghatti left. Miguel sighed, and put his head in his hands. A soldier wasn't supposed to have any emotions, and now was breaking the first level of emotion. 

2 minutes later, the soldiers had all finished up their 'buisness' and were trying to go ahead of eachother to see the new Dragon Slayer. 

"What do you think she'll be like--" 

"Do you think she'll be pretty or--" 

"Hands off Guimel, if she's anywhere _near _pretty she's _mine_--" 

"No way Chess, she's gonna be _all _for _me_--" 

"I thought you had a girlfriend back home--" 

"Some girlfriend. You go up to her and talk and she asks 'Ghatti-who?'--" 

"Ssssh! We're here, quiet everyone!!" 

"Aww lighten the load Miguel for _once_!" 

However their voices did quieten as they trampled down the staircase to where Dilandau and Folken were, with the new Dragon Slayer. At first they couldn't see the new Slayer anywhere. Then-- 

"Oh my god!Am I seeing what I think--" 

"_Dilandau-sama_? _Holding_--" 

"Well she _is _pretty--" 

"Hands _off _she is _mine_--" 

"What is she doing in D--" 

"Quiet!!!" Miguel hissed to them.In unison, they all quieted, and their eyes darted from Erika, Dilandau, and Folken, and back again. Folken smiled slightly, and looked at Dilandau, whose mouth was in a thin line, and was obviously pissed off. Obviously, he had heard the whispers about him between his Slayers, but wasn't going to do anything about it, not while Erika was still in his arms. 

"I see you've seen our new Dragon Slayer." Folken begin quietly. All at once, a torrent of words, or questions broke out from the Draogn Slayers. A nerve twitched in Folken. "Silence!" He ordered. The Slayers immediately fell silent, looking apprehensive. "Her name is Erika, and yes,she is a fully a girl, unlike you. I trust you will make her feel welcome whatsoever. A new bed will be moved next to Ghatti's, in the dorm." Ghatti's face immediately lit up, and 3 pairs of eyes stared jealously at him. He stuck out his tongue and whispered "Nyah!" at them, and immediately got three dirty looks back. "Any questions?" There was a silent moment, then a hand --Chesta's hand-- rose, tentatively. "Yes?" 

"Uhhhh...umm...why's she in Dilandau's arms?" He asked meekly. Dilandau looked up sharply,and immediately shot Chesta a death glare."Uhh..I mean Dilandau-sama's arms." He gulped. Folken, however looked amused. 

"She was alseep, and Dilandau brought her up here and is..err...holding her for her..err...safety." He answered, his voice shaking slightly from the effort of not laughing. Chesta looked slightly amused for a moment, until he got Dilandau's glare again,and immediately turned his face to blankness.

"Any _other_ questions?" Dilandau asked, his voice dangerously low.The other soldiers translated it for him- "Anyone want a good slap?" No one asked. Until, 

"Can we talk to her? Wake her up?" Guimel asked eagerly. Dilandau answered it quickly, and harshly. 

"No! _Absaloutely_ not!! She is asleep--" Folken cut in smoothly. 

"Sure, I don't see why not." He noticed Dilandau's glare at him, and added, "She can sleep in tomorrow, I guess." 

All at once, the Dragon Slayers moved forward, pushing one another to wake her up. _Goodness!_ Folken thought. _Such a fuss to wake up a girl!_

Chesta suceeded to make it to the front, and lifted a hand to shake her awake. All at once, Dilandau backed away, still holding Erika. 

"_I'll _wake her up, thank you very much!" He said sharply, making Chesta back away. Settling down again, DIlandau lifted an arm, and put it on her shoulder. Very gently (and also very un Dilandau-like) he shook her awake. 

"Mmmmphr...five more minutes.." She mumbled, turning around in Dilandau's lap, so that her face faced his chest. Dilandau turned slightly pink,and coughed nervously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Dilandau's Pov**~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the second time (or was it third?) I couldn't believe what I was doing. Number One, I am holding her, in the most uncomfortable position, yet most comfortable at the same time. I am being too protective of her, and not letting anyone lay a finger on her. And..I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful..augh..face. Folken had noticed, so I had no doubts that my Dragon Slayers hadn't. And I had heard them whispering about it, yes, a commander always had to keep his ears open. 

Again back to the girl..uhh..Erika. I could barely remember her name, but still, I was attracted to her. Was that crazy or what? But still...a soldier wasn't supposed to have any emotions, or be attached to anyone. Exspecially a soldier like me. It was a warm feeling, but so unfamilier it was uncomfortable, like having a itch I couldn't scratch. 

I shifted a little, with Erika in my lap. When I had tried to wake her up, she had turned over to face my chest, and snuggled up to it, mumbling "Five more minutes..." I looked at her sympathetically. Poor girl. She didn't know she was here. She would have questions when she woke up. I sighed, then realized Folken was calling my name. 

"Dilandau...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dilandau's head jerked up. 

"What??" He snapped. 

"Would you mind as to let the rest look at her?" Folken asked smoothly, like frosting on a cake. Hesitantly, Dilandau leaned back, and lifted her gently, setting her gently on the chair next to him. To his embarrassment (and pleasure, Folken greatly suspected) She had wrapped her arm, one around his waist, the other around his other arm, and was making no intention of letting go. Dilandau looked at her, a bit helplessly, then looked at Folken for help. 

Smiling slightly, Folken walked up, and used his metal arm to remove hers from Dilandau. The cold steelness of the metal, so differently compared to the warm skin which held her earlier jerked Erika awake. 

Gasping slightly, Erika sat up,her eyes still closed. Feeling around for her 'pillow,' (remember, she thought she was still at home!) she grabbed the most closest thing she could reach and brought it to her. Unfortunately, it was Chesta. Nearby, Dilandau gritted his teeth angrily. 

She cuddled her 'pillow' and tried to drag it to her. Unfortunately again, the 'pillow' wouldn't be dragged. 

"Umm..M-milady?? C-could you.." Chesta stammered, turning red, as he tried to wrench himself from Erika's grasp. Erika gasped again, only louder this time. She opened her eyes, and faced reality._ What is this? This is..not my room. Where is my room. Where am I??_

Looking around wildly, she saw Dilandau, and familierity flowed into her head. Him!! This..memories of what had happened hit her, and she groaned quietly, as she realized what the hell was going on. 

"Erika?" She jerked her head up, and met Dilandau's eyes.Unusual warmth was in them. Unsure of what to do,she glared hard at him. 

"What?" She asked coldly. The coldness gave a snap to Dilandau, and a hardness was brought into his garnet eyes. 

"These are my Dragon Slayers. That is Folken." He said icily, pointing to Folken. She nodded. 

"I'm Chesta...your..pillow." Chesta piped in uncertaintly. Erika stared at him._ Her pillow?? Oh yeah!!_

"Umm..sorry about that.." She said, flushing slightly. There was a silence. Then she suddenly realized what position she was in, and where. Franctically she tried to scamper away, but a part of her sleeve had caught onto Dilandau's belt earlier. Her sudden movements were yanked back,and she fell back against Dilandau's chest, unwillingly. Wimpering slightly, she removed her sleeve from his belt, and almost slid of his lap. Thunking on to the floor, she sat there, head bowed down low, trying to forget she had ever been _near _him. 

"Lady Erika?" Erika's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Looking up, she saw a (in her own opinion) strange tall man, looming over her possibly more then 6 feet tall. Spiky blue hair sprouted from his head. Most of his body was wrapped in a black sorcerer's cloak, and from the cloak, a long sad face protruded. A solemn mouth, and piercing eyes were on it, and a purple teardrop tattoo was on his face. She stared at him, wondrously, at his strange appearace. He cleared his throat. 

"Lady Erika, allow me to introduce myself, and..others. I am Folken Strategos..de Fanel," He said, with a bit of hesitation, geusturing towards himself."And these are--" No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was suddenly interrupted. 

"I'm Dalet and--" 

"I'm Chesta but you--" 

"Ghatti, pleased to meet you--" 

"Biole--" 

"'Sup I'm Guimel?" 

"I'm Viole, the one and only." 

Erika's head spun form all the sudden information. She blinked, and looked at the faces in front of her. Warm and friendly...her eyes scanned the whole crowd, and rested on another boy. He hadn't spoken a word,yet. Brown bangs hung in his face, and his hair was slightly shoulder length. His eyes had a relaxed appearance, brown and violet slightly. He was leaning against the wall casually, his thumbs hooked in his belt. 

"Who-who're you?" She asked him, her voice wavering slightly. He started, surprised as he realized the question was directed to him.Clearing his throat slightly, he said, 

"M-Miguel." He stammered. Then, feeling foolish, he tried again. "Miguel Labariel, nice to see you. Hi." He stuck his hand out to her. Surprised, she stared at it, then up at him. Warm, brown eyes met her green ones. He smiled. She smiled back, deciding once and for all, that she liked him. Holding back out her and, she shook it. Sudden warmth surged through her body, and her head jerked up to meet Miguel's gaze, surprised. She saw that he was equally surprised but didn't let go. 

Far back, Dilandau's garnet eyes flashed dangerously. He cleared his throat. 

Miguel looked up at the sound, and took his hand back. In a scurry of movements, all the soldiers lined up in a row, back straight and neat.Erika, slightly startled, stared where she was on the ground, and watched. 

Briskly, Dilandau stood up, and walked towards the lined up soldiers,sneering slightly,eyes icy. 

"That's_ enough_." He said coldly."To the control room now. Everybody._Now._" 

"Yes sir!" They saluted, and quickly left the room. Dilandau turned to Erika. She was shocked to see the ice that she had seen in them earlier had melted, at least some of it. 

"You may come too," He paused, his voice low."That way you can get a good idea of how things go around here."Throat stuck, she nodded, unable to speak, and followed Dilandau out of the room. 

Behind them, silent and forgotten, Folken's face loomed out. He smiled, a rare half smile, the most of emotion he had ever showed. Already he could see that things around the _Vione_ were going to be very different.. 

_To be continued....___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasaki_kyo_tanoshii: *dusting hands* Well, that's the fourth chapter...   
Dilandau: *grumbling* You make me seem like such a sissy wimp..   
Erika: *giggles* You ARE a sissy wimp!!   
Dilandau: *eyes flashing* *holds out sword* Watch that mouth girl!!   
Erika: *Backs away* You can't kill me!! I'm your lover girl!!   
Dilandau: *stare* You're me...what?   
Erika: Lover girl!! You're my lover boy!! *grin*   
Dilandau: Umm...I..don't..think I've...ever been..a lover boy..   
Erika: Cool!! I'll teach you!! Hear, the first step you have to do is KISS me and you kiss like this--   
Kasaki_kyo_tanoshii: *clears throat* Ahem!!   
Erika and Dilandau: *Look up and glare* What????!!!!   
Kasaki_kyo_tanoshii: *Seperates both* Sorry...but you can do that in the next chapter..

Oh well, r+r!!!   



	5. The End?

I'll Fight5 Kasaki_Kyo_tanoshii: *busy typing away on comp* *looks up* Hey!! Hi!! Well, here's the long awaited fifth chapter,kinda short... and I REALLY appreciate reviews, thanks!! ANd about yaoi...well, though a lot of you disagreed, i still LIKE yaoi, believe it or not. So PLZ send me your ideas in reviews! Thanks!! 

**Chapter Five- The End?**

**E**rika followed Dilandau's quick footsteps, trying to make herself to be brisk like him.He pointed out some rooms and others in the fortress as they walked. However, the shores of sleep were still in her, and she was finding it very hard not to fall asleep standing. She looked around as she followed him, taking in every single detail of the fortress. _Whoa... _She thought to herself as she walked through yet _another _corrider. _This place is..huge. I wonder where the bathroom Dilandau pointed to me five minutes ago is??? Nevermind that-I can't even remember where my **room **is!! Wait..I remember, I'm sleeping with Dilandau..._ The thought brought a lump in her throat and she swallowed it down quickly. _Don't be **weird **Erika, you're not sleeping **with **him..oh Gods no, you're just sharing a room with him!_   
Trying to calm herself down (why she was uncalm was unknown even to herself) she ran up to Dilandau, feeling suddenly that the Fortress was _way _too big for her liking. 

She tugged on his sleeve, feeling very much like a two year old, but there was absaloutely _no _way she was calling him Dilandau-sama....yet.He didn't respond to her tugging, just kept on walking, eyes watching glassily ahead of him. She tugged again, this time harder. No answer. She was quickly getting impatient. Patience had never been her strongest point, and to challenge it in a way was too much for her. Using all her strength she tugged _hard _on his arm. This time, he whirled around quicker then she expected, bring out his sword, and nearly slicing her in half until... 

He blinked at her, his sword still in midair, hanging right above her head. Erika whimpered slightly,having fallen in her shock, gulping down the second lump in her throat. She raised a hand, cold from it's place on the cool marble floor and put it against her forehead, realizing from the sudden cold touch of her hand, how very _hot _her forehead had become. 

"K-Konnichiwa..." She stammered weakly. He stared at her.Not a muscle in his pale face moved, like a still mask. She stared, searching his eyes for a hint of emotion. None. 

He watched her, sizing her up, appearing to consider whether to get rid of her once and for all.Then, without replying, lifted his sword up, away from her head, and held it midair, far from his head. Not a flicker of emotion passed his face or actions. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to get up and scramble away, when suddenly, with force she could feel and _hear _,the sword went crashing down again, stopping only about a millimetre above her head. Her eyes shot franctically upward at the sword, then back at Dilandau. _Oh my god..oh my god.._

Dilandau narrowed his garnet eyes at her, eyebrows raised slightly, giving an eerie appearance to him. _I should just kill you and finish up for the day. _His eyes glittered with - what? Malice? Rage? A wickedly evil smile formed on his face. _I really need this after all...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What?? I TOLD you it was short! *cough* Cliffhanger...I know. But because of my recent discovery of how people just click on the link to my story...read it... before rushing off WITHOUT reviewing, and only checking back to READ - without reviewing...I declare that this story will only be continued with at least TEN more reviews! Yup, ten reviews at least, before chap 6 comes out! *winks* I'm so evil... -^.^- 

Oh yeah. Dun forget da yaoi! 

Ten reviews!   
  
  



	6. Want you...want you not...

I'll Fight6 **Author's Note:**   
Well, I asked my friends, about yaoi, and they said it was up to me. As that is, I've decided to turn this into a one-sided yaoi story. Just submit your ideal yaoi couples through reviews - thanks!   
I've also been thinking about lemons, although some people think lemons, exspecially boy-boy lemons are completely _sick_,I can't quite agree. Some of you may hate me for it, but, oh well. 

**Chapter Six- Mr. Superiority**

Dilandau narrowed his garnet eyes at her, eyebrows raised slightly, giving an eerie appearance to him.His eyes glittered with - what? Malice? Rage? A wickedly evil smile formed on his face. 

"I should just kill you." He said in a low voice,quietly. He lowered his eyes to the black marble floor under them, watching with cool calmness, their dark reflections. She blinked at him, startled. Her legs felt weak, on their 0position of the chilling marble. Uncomfortably she tried to shift her position, without looking so. 

"W-why???" She asked, trembling.Dilandau looked up at her, eyes boring into her. The pupils of his eyes had dilated so deeply, that you hardly see the garnet anymore...just deep jet black.   


_-To kill or not to kill. That is the question. Until now, it had **never** been a question with me, nor a problem. So why now??_   
_-You could kill her.You **should **kill her, she has been such nuisance ever since she got here, giving you weird emotions and feelings. Then running up to you, and then tugging on your sleeve endlessly._   
_-I didn't know why she had been tugging, so I pretended that I had not felt it.Is that a crime? I can ignore who I want, and then some._   
_-And then she had practically rips your sleeve off, and you **couldn't** pretend that you hadn't felt **that**._   
_-So I just scared the living day out of her by nearly killing her. **Nearly** killing her. Damnit, why couldn't I kill her?_   
_-You liked looking at her didn't you?_   
_-W-what?_   
_-Those pretty eyes...green, lined with obsidian black.._   
_-S-shut up._   
_-You're looking at her...looking at her...running your eyes, if not your hands, over that slim body of hers..._   
_-S-stop it. You're making me look at her that way. Stop it!_   
_-Don't you wish you could **touch **her? Feel her? Caress her, like earlier today, when she was in your arms?_   
_-Shut up.You're making me remember wrong, shut **up**._   
_-What's **this**? You're being **nervous**?_   
_-Shut up, shut up, she's staring at me._   
_-And don't you just **love **th-_   
_-**Stop **it._   


Dilandau stared down at her coldly, debating with himself whether he should or shouldn't kill her.   
He _should _, since she hadn't ended a single phrase or word she said to him with 'Dilandau-sama' unless you count in the dungeon. Also no one, _no one _ever touched him at all. At _all._ No one was _worthy _to touch him - anywhere.Unless they were asking for their head off. 

She should know that.She should know how _unworthy _she was of to lay a finger on his unscarred skin - or anywhere else of him.She was unworthy, he was a much highler level then her - and eveeryone else on the _Vione_. How could she not know that? How could she not _see _that? Yet she came up to him, and started yanking at his arm. 

He sighed heavily, sword still over her head, unmoving, and her still shooting petrified glances at him and his sword.It was highly irritating, he found himself imagining his sword going _down _and slicing her in half, knocking that _annoying _stare of hers off.Yes please. 

He found it odd that approximately a few moments ago he was practically _falling _for her, wherelse now he could fantasize about killing her and basking in her blood of glory.The moonlight in the dungeon must have been casting it's 'heavenly spells' on him.He glared hard into Erika's eyes and smirked, satisfied when he found the delicious pint of fear in them. She was trying so hard - oh _so _hard not to show any fear, at all.He smiled, in spite of the position he was in. 

There was no point in killing her now - and having all the fun in one go. There was time..._much _more time... 

He slowly took away his sword, and stuffed it back in his scabbard.Glancing at her on floor, he smirked. _Bowing down before me, yes..._   
__   


Erika took a deep breath. Then let it out. In, out, in out. Her eyes stared at the black marble below her, finger tracing her reflection. Her nails scratched the marble softly, as it traced past her face. A lock of hair fell past her shoulders, and hid a side of her face from Dilandau. She didn't dare raise her head, and to look into Dilandau's mocking eyes. A surge of anger flowed through her, and the tip of her finger flew to Dilandau's reflection, tracing, tracing, marking. Her finger marked harder, smudging the reflection. She continued doing so, until Dilandau spoke again. 

"Get up. The control room isn't too far." 

"A-all right." She muttered. She flicked a speck of dust across the ground and gave Dilandau's black reflection a final slash, wishing she could do it for real, and stood up,wobbling unsteadily on her legs as she did so.Only to be pushed back roughly. A gloved hand grabbed the back of her neck,quickly finding it's sensitive spot, and put a firm finger there. Her mouth opened in shock, as she fell to the ground, knees bending under her uncomfortably. 

"You didn't finish your sentence." Dilandau hissed, applying more pressure on the spot, making Eirka squirm in discomfort and pain. As she squirmed, her foot shot out from underneath her,on the slippery floor, on account of their own and smacked into Dilandau's knee. Startled, his knee doubled over and collapsed. In surprise, he keeled over, landing right on top of her shocked form.   


Dilandau was in a bit of shock. The past few minutes had been a blur for him, he could only remeber _tripping _suddenly and then falling, falling, falling... 

_Falling_. 

Falling? 

Dilandau blinked, startled. He had fallen, but he certaintly couldn't remember falling on something _hard_... 

Had he gotten unconcious? Was he in sickbay? He must be...but he never remembered the sickbay beds being _so _comfortable and smelling so nice... 

Sighing, he relaxed, letting the tension and weight flowing from his muscled and into his 'bed.' He nuzzled his 'pillow' closer, then froze in shock. This wasn't a _pillow_,it was a _face! _Or a neck to be more accurant, a pale creamy coloured neck. _Had he gotten laid while he was unconcious? _ Frowning, he raised his head quickly, and felt the headrush flood his head and blur his vision. 

Suddenly the vision in front of him cleared, and he found himself staring into a pair of green _very _shocked eyes.He blinked again, then shook his head rapidly, hoping he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. There was only _one _person on the _Vione _who had eyes like that, and it was - 

"_Erika_????" He whispered incredously, more to himself. The green eyes narrowed, and with obvious strength tried to throw Dilandau off her, and failing to. 

_Off her?_

He frowned some more, then realized what position he - they - were in. One gloved hand of his had fallen on her upper thigh _somehow _and her shirt had lifted in the light scuffle, showing a bit of bare stomach, and again his other hand had _somehow _landed on the bare skin. She was lying on the ground, arms and legs flailed out on the ground, as the weight of Dilandau enveloped her body. 

Looking around wildly, he noted with great relief that they both had their clothes on. 

_I must have fallen on **top **of her when I fell... _He realized, startled. He looked back down at Erika, who was still glaring at him, but now had confusion in her face, as she lay there wondering why Dilandau didn't get the heck off her. He glared back at her. 

"How did I end up like this?" He asked, in a low voice, his eyes cast downward at Erika's upper body, which looked slightly crushed from his weight. 

"I - I - See - err...you...umm..." She stuttered, wiping her hair from his face. "You...umm....slipped." She finished lamely, telling only half the truth. He looked coldly down at her, hardly believing what she said, but at the moment, did not feel like killing anyone. 

"I...see..." He said slowly. His eyelids slowly began to close, and stopped in the middle, giving him a halfclosed-eye look, giving off a slight eerie aura off him. "Then I'll talk to you later about this 'slip.'" He answered smugly, getting of her, letting his hands trail over her body before lifting them up and setting them on his waist.He noted with smugly that her breathing had quickened in the abuse. 

_That's got her quivering for the rest of the day. _He thought to himself, as he got up. He glanced down at her. If he ever _did _get around to bestowing feelings on anyone, it most likely would _not _be Erika. Beautiful,an innocently curved body and look, but not one he would choose. All thoughts and feelings that he had felt moments ago had flown out of his head and far away from him. His memory had shortened to a limit. 

"Get up." He said shortly, about to walk away, then stopping suddenly. "And watch how you end your sentences." He warned slowly. 

"Yes D-Dilandau-sama." She stammered. 

"Get up." He said again, coldly, and briskly walked away, staring straight ahead, his eyes never blinking once. Erika got up quickly, and after him,slowing down as she neared him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**   
Well there. A brand new chapter. I want ten reviews as usual, and you BETTER review too! To Karmen_Hellfire_Albatou (I think that was the name), I know how impatient you were waiting for the next chapter, but certain circumstances (such as the ten reviews) had to take place first. I waited, until I got them, to show that I AM serious - I am very tired of people who just read people's stories and prance off expecting a next chapter. Writing (and writing GOOD) is hard work. Reader's have to understand that and give their points of view - if they expect a next chapter. Karmen_Hellfire_Albatou, and Mimi_Tachikawa understood that (thank you very much) and gave their reviews. So, thank you both very much.

I decided that the rating should be changed to 'R' as I do plan on writing a few lemons for these two....and others ^^, but not yet, so I'll just do the overall rating. This chapter, was pretty much ridden with mild limes, nothing too harmful, but enough to earn itself a huge jump in ratings.

People who don't approve of such things like this - scram. Yes, I do plan on putting some yaoi (my apologies to people who didn't like this idea), but I'm not sure yet as to who and who together I'd appreciate some ideas, please?

**Kasa-Temo**   



	7. Fire, Fire, Burning Bright.

I'll Fight6   
****I'll Fight****

**Chapter Seven - Fire, Fire, Burning Bright.**

Her skin burned like fire from Dilandau's touch. It was if his hands had been stained with scorching dark ink and his touch was so, _so _vividly visible to others, including herself. The places he had touched felt like they were burning and blistering, and Erika could uncomfortably feel it constantly, reminding her. She brushed herself off for the upteenth time since his 'assault' but still didn't feel any better. 

She brought her arms around her, hugging herself, trying desperately to forget the feeling of his hands on her. No use. She gave up. _What's the point? _She thought, tugging on a strand of dark blue hair. _The best thing I can do is just enver let it happen again...and try to forget about it...if I can.. which I **must**... _A scowl appeared on her face, and her hands slid from around her waist, to clenching at her hips. She felt so..angry just then. But then the anger disappeared, and she was left with that lost, empty feeling. Like lemon all queezed out of it's pulp, and all that was left was the outside. 

As Dilandau and Erika walked towards the long-awaited control room,Erika couldn't help but glance at him now and then. _What is he thinking? _She wondered to herself. _What **could **he think about? _She frowned at her current thoughts and brushed them off like annoying flies. _It's nothing to me.. _She decided, and continued on walking in silence. 

But as minutes passed.. 

Erika was getting pretty uncomfortable. She had a cramp in her leg form walking. It wasn't anything to big, but at the moment she just felt like everything in her world had been torn apart.She felt cold, yet radiating heat at the same time (if that's possible), and the burning on her skin was back. _What is **wrong **with me??? _She thought angrily. _Why.Can't.I.Forget.**Him**?! _She began to regret ever crossing Dilandau's path, that led to.._this_.. 

She glanced at Dilandau once more. _Is it possible he could be feeling the same way I am right now?_

If Dilandau was, then he wasn't. He didn't regret what he did one bit. He never did. If he regretted something he did (Which he never did) it would be beacuse he did something _wrong_. But, he, Dilandau Albatou never did anything he didn't mean to, in other words, never did anything _wrong_, so he never found the need for regrets, let alone apologies. 

In fact, he was rather enjoying it,replaying the incident between Erika and him in his mind over and over again. _This is perfect! _He thought gleefully to himself. _She **knows **who's in control now! **Me! **_Suddenly, he frowned, his mask of smooth perfection, crumpling suddenly. Did he _want _to be in control? Why would he? His eyebrows arched even deeper, as thoughts pounded his mind like killer bees and the world itself, was suddenly very confusing. But not too confusing - not so that he couldn't handle it.

He pushed - with all his mental strength, all thoughts to the back of his head, as they approached the Control room. There was no need for silly thoughts at the moment, He told himself, confident that everything would solve itself under him - as it always did. 

Erika's hands never left her hips, but they sagged as they reached, what she supposed was the Control Room. Dark, and black as night it was inside, as she couldnt' see anything, but hints of light here and there. Dilandau's footsteps slowed to a steady, sfot rhythm as he stpped into the room, blending into the shadows. Nervously, Erika followed his example, and was suddenly overwhelmed in pitch black darkness. Fear rose in her throat.

_Where **am **I?! _She thoughts rattled, as she glanced around, spinning a broken circle. _Where is this? Is this some kind of sick joke? What's **going on**?! _Just then, a strong hand grabbed her thin arm. Her mouth opened to scream, but couldn't. She was dragged to a spot, and then the hand left. She could feel the presence of other people beside her, and head the steady breathing of others. She relaxed, knowing that whatever happened - she wasn't alone. She readied herself, for what happened next. But..

Nothing happened.

She frowned, confused, as she was awaited with pitch black, silence. Nothing was happening. She sighed, and folded her arms against her thin T-shirt, and shivered. There was an eerie aura in this room, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. The feeling of death in the room was overwhelming to her, yet made no sense, since there was someone alive _right beside her. _Speaking of right beside her..

Who _was _right beside her? She tried to turn around, but found her spot to snug to turn around in. Instead, she had to stay in place. So she stayed, a feeling of dread icing down her spine.

Soon her eyes grew slowly accustommed to the darkness. Not so well, but enough to make the dark shadowy outline of a lumpy figure of a tall, thin boy at the front of the room. He, she supposed,was Dilandau, and the 'lumps' she guessed, were made by his armour. Or something...

She turned her head, and could make out outlines of the other Dragon-Slayers. She shrugged helplessly to herself, still wondering whst they were all doing here. Suddenly, a faint click was heard. She started at the sound, and frowned. It was very faint - not too loud, but in this silent room - it seemed loud enough. It seemed like a signal. A boy stepped up defiantly towards Dilandau. Straight - backed, and parted blond hair covered hid head. No words were exchanged - not one of greeting or anything, but it was plenty obvious to each and everyone of them what was about to occurr. Curiously, Erika looked forward, to see what would happen. And when she did, she was shocked. But not too shocked, for she had seen enough of Dilandau that day, to somewhat determine what would've happened.

A slap. A loud one. The smack, like cracking thunder. The dull thud, as the still, limp body hit the floor. The bang as the head hit it also, and the deafening silence that followed.

Then, another one followed. His head was bent forward slightly, and longish dark auburn hair fell into his eyes. The smack, the thud, and the bang, and it was all over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:******

At the moment, currently I have _no idea _how I am going to finish this. Or end it. In fact, I'm about to just give it all up right now. Like this. An ending cliff-hanger for you all. WOuld you like that?

If you want me to continue - do tell. Review - ten is the least - 20 the max. Whatever. Until then-

**Visions**   
  
__   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Long chapter....anyhow, ten reviews!   



	8. It doesn't take an Einstein

**Author's Note:**

***smiles* It's been a long time since I've updated, ne? And thanx for the lecture, Tigereye (of something), it really let me see straight!**

**I'll Fight**

**Chapter 8 - It's doesn't take an Einstein to figure it out.**   


Weeks had passed, since Erika's first night. She was now an official Dragonslayer of Zaibach, under Dilandau's command. Her day was the same; get up early in the morning, eat some dull artificial breakfast, then train. When she went to bed at night, her sore muscles ached, and she drifted to sleep, listening to Gatti's content purring of a snore. 

It was one of the little free times they had during the day. People were all around, doing whatever the heck they pleased. Erika gazed dully out the window, on the Vine while playing, peacefully with a thin, silver chain around her neck. She gazed at her pale reflection in the transparent window. She saw herself a small, alone girl, thinned   
and frail looking. Sitting alone and silently, seemingly oblivious to all the laughter and noise around her. Faintly, she could hear Gatti's purring laugh, yet again. She could picture him now, his head thrown back, while his blond hair was shook back while his body rocked with laughter. 

Sighing, she rested her chin in her hands, letting go of the silver chain. She rocked herself back and forth. She lowered her head, and gazed into her lap. She had changed so much. Her normal clothes were gone. She was now dressed in clad black and blue leather. Elbow length, fingerless gloves covered half of her arms, and a dark blue   
shirt, whose sleeves ended an inch above where the gloves ended, covered her top. Tight black pants, ending above the knee, and flaring out in an unusual silky, yet sandy, netting material, so unlike the tight black leather. Then black, leather boots. She sighed again. She supposed she might as well as get used to her clothes. It looked much more comfortable then what the rest wore, the thick, clunky, hard Armour. 

She lifted a hand and brought it to palm with the reflection of her hand in the window. Hollow eyes stared back at hers. She frowned at her reflection, hating what she saw. She wasn't supposed to look like this! She was supposed to be the fit, young, girl, who was still living life like a kid! Hell, she was still a kid! She was barely what you could call, developed, she hadn't had a period, and this lead to the fact that most obviously stood out, that she was a virgin. Which also lead to the annoying bug stuck in Erika's mind, of the way that Dilandau had touched her few weeks ago… 

Pervert…Erika thought, her eyebrows clashing together in an even deeper frown. Stupid perverted men who would do anything to put their filthy paws on young women…in this case, young kid… 

She pouted, then swung her legs over her window seat, and got up from the seat, dusting her pants off. It seemed that she had sat for so long, that she had begun to catch dust. 

She stalked, past Gatti, who peered at her, his eyes following her over his deck of cards, and then throwing down his cards, proclaiming "Royal Flush. Knew she was good luck." He beamed. Then he jumped up, evidently making to follow her. He would have made it, if he hadn't clumsily crashed into Chesta, who bumped into Dalet who bumped into Guimel, and like a line of black and blue dominoes, each one fell and pushed against one another, ending with Migel, who surprised, fell over and wouldn't-you-know-it bumped over to Erika, who unluckily did not have someone to bump into, and fell right into the floor. 

So you can imagine this? A row of soldiers, all high and mighty, and now instead looking like fallen dominoes. 

"Shit." Gatti mumbled, before covering his mouth quickly, and looked around to see if Migel, the oh-so-stiff-and-no-swearing one hadn't heard. He hadn't, because he was right on top of Erika.__

_Why does this always happen? _Erika groaned, and looked her eyes, expecting again to see the thirsty, red eyes as before. To her obvious surprise, she saw a pair of blue-grayish brown eyes, peering up at her. 

"..Crap.." Migel muttered, as he took in the situation. This is…not good…no no…let's see, if Gatti is on Chesta, who is on Dalet whose looking like he's enjoying this quite a bit - oh _ew_…umm, if Dalet's face is in Guimel's head…is he sniffing the hair? Urgghh…umm, Guimel's on top of Biore, whose looking rather bored…and on…on…and that leads to me…_why me?_

And at the same time, Erika was thinking the same thoughts, ending also with a _Why me?_

Migel looked sheepishly at Erika. "Hi.." He said, uncomfortably. She stared at him, then tried to wriggle out from under him. 

_No use._ She gave up. "Hi." She said, indifferently, looking anywhere but at him. 

Which was probably a good thing, because as soon as Erika had begun to speak, whether single word or not, Migel's eyes had been drawn, like a magnet to her lips. He had stared, fascinated as it had uttered the single word, and closed, and parted a bit, as she had unconsciously began looking everywhere. The two pink pieces of skin, smooth without an etch, were slightly open, showing a bit of her inside mouth. He found himself, peering into the small part, and found a glimmer of toothpaste white teeth, and a pinky red tongue. 

Which is what any sane person would expect to find in one's mouth. 

Thereby proving that Migel Labariel, is not, or at the moment was not, a very sane person to expect much more. 

His eyes drew up from her lips, to her face. The smooth, ivory skin, all clear and wrinkle free. Her eyes, a bright mix of green and hints of the beautiful colours you might expect to see in an underwater ocean, lined with a solid, obsidian black, were looking from here to there. 

His eyes, took in her beauty, and she lay there, against the white tile floor, her inky dark hair spread against her pale skin, and the white floor, that if you had just look at her, from the neck up, the first thought that would come to you would be, some sort of beautiful arch angel. 

And these were the virgin thoughts swimming through Migel's head, at the moment, his wide eyes watching her. He was overcome with an emotion, so sudden, and so blasting, eh couldn't quite place what it was telling him to do. 

Then the fogginess of the emotion cleared, and it was clear, so clear that even Migel, couldn't even lie to himself, so that the message being sent to his brain could be turned backwards. 

He wanted to kiss her. 

At first, he supposed, trying to push away the reluctant will, that this was just a stage growing boys were going through. To kiss, and want to kiss was a normal phase, of growing to men, wasn't it? Yes, it was. He was _pret_-ty sure. 

And then came the tricky part, he couldn't figure out. 

If you wanted to kiss someone, which was the phase that all men went through - except maybe Dilandau, sometimes he wasn't even sure if Dilandau ever went through any growing phases - would you follow along the emotion? Would you go ahead and kiss the woman, the one who had caused this irritating - yet surprisingly pleasant - feeling? And what if the women didn't like it? And slapped you? Migel wasn't quite sure, if Erika was the aggressive type, she sure didn't look like it, delicate, and angelic looking. But what if she did? For sure then, the only emotion that he would be feeling would be pain. 

So…should he kiss her? 

This was like practically talking to himself. 

Migel's Question: Should I kiss her? 

Most obvious answer: I don't know. Do you want to? 

It was getting quite ridiculous. 

Miguel frowned, and pursed his lips, in thoughtful concentration of trying to answer the oh-so-hard question that his mental mind was sending to his hard-to-crack-as-ice mind. 

Unfortunately - or fortunately, whichever comes first - it seemed, that as he was trying to be Einstein to his own personal Trivia Pursuit, the others, behind him, had proceeded to get up. So thus, the person on top of him, that had sandwiched him with Erika, got up. The force of his getting up, knocked Migel forward higher. Higher, as in, Erika's face level. 

"Wha…" Erika heard herself say, as she raised her head to get up, not even noticing Migel was on top of her. Her eyes were still set on an 'interesting' spot on the ceiling. 

And, coincidently Migel had just put his head down, to raise his legs to get up. 

So when both heads dip into the same direction, what happens? 

So answers Migel's hard question. 

It wasn't much of a kiss, actually. Migel's lips just brushed by Erika's gently, and half a second later, he was up from the ground, and was facing the wall, another 'interesting' spot catching his gaze. 

Erika lay, stunned a bit on the ground, before struggling to get up, way too quickly, and stumbled into something - or someone. 

Dilandau paused, and looked down at the something - or someone that had crashed into his legs, or boots. He had often thought to himself that people, under him were meant to kiss his boots, but this 'kiss' was a bit out of hand, and, if he were to complain, slightly harsh. 

But as he looked down, he saw something much more intriguing - and interesting - than a person to kiss his boots, He saw a crumpled figure, midnight hair streaming down her shoulders. He smirked. 

He bent down, grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her up standing. She stood for a little while, before her legs gave way underneath her, and she collapsed, like a flower closing. Dilandau gritted his teeth, and caught her by the waist as she fell, and swung her over his shoulder. He looked around. Nobody had even noticed he had come in. Normally, he would take this as a personal insult - people were supposed to stand up straight, and chorus a formal greeting to him, when he entered a room. But at the moment, he was feeling the weight on his left shoulder, and he shrugged off the insult, and headed to sickbay. 

_I can't believe I kissed her! What in the hell was I thinking!? Was I even thinking?_

_No, _Migel decided determinedly. _I obviously was not thinking when I did...that damned action. And once again,I did not think, because I have just said the word "Damned." _And then, realizing he had jsut said it again, took his ehad in both hands, and gave himself a pinch. "..I am...dreaming..." He mumbled to himself. "...I have to dreaming, because when I am _awake.._I do _not_say the words 'damn' or 'damned' or - _Damnit,_I just said it again! Oh, and again once more - " 

"Once more?" 

"Aghh!" In shock, Migel spun around, only to face a wide-eyed Chesta, giving him the most peculiar expression. "..Oh it's you." 

"Yes," Asnwered Chesta, playing with his fingers uncomfortably. "..And I'm not quite sure if I heard right...but I think you just said 'damn.'" 

"I..." Migel's mouth went dry. "..did not.." He finished lamely. "...Now if you excuse me, I have to go - " He stopped. "Where's Erika?" 

"Erika?" Chesta wrinkled his face a little. "Ah." He smiled. "She left with Dilandau a few minutes ago." He thought a bit. "...or something like that." 

_Left with Dilandau...or something..___

Migel scowled, and kicked the wall with his boot. "Damnit!" He swore, before turning in the opposite direction. 

Chesta rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I was right.." He mumbled thoughtfully. "He _did_say 'damn.'" And with this curious piece of information rocketing around in his head, he headed for the direction Migel had left in.   
**** ****

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I know, it's been like, what, FOREVER, since I last updated..but, anyways, it's up, and up, and that's all that matters!******

**Reviews! Ten! Ya know, old rules..^^**   



End file.
